The Immortal Child
by SettleDownNow
Summary: John is trapped in a Dalek camp on the newly inhabited planet. Will the Doctor and Clara save him in time, or will they all be "EXTERMINATED!"?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

John sat alone, the only prisoner left in the Dalek camp on their new resident homeland, Haggoff. He sighed as he etched in another tally mark on the wall. He had counted 365 tally marks on the wall, including today's. He sighed. A Dalek officer came to the cell door. "IT IS TIME TO BEGIN TESTING! PLEASE STEP OUT SO I CAN SCAN FOR WEAPONS!" He said. John stepped out. "You realize I've been in here for about seven years, I didn't seem to have any weapons on me since year one, why would now make any difference?" He said.  
"DO NOT QUESTION OUR METHODS!" The Dalek screamed as he scanned him for signs of weapons. He rolled his eyes when the Dalek was done. "Alright, let's get this over with..."  
It hurt. The so-called "Testing" was firing a Dalek laser at him to test the laser's strength. "TESTING STRENGTH FOUR!" The Dalek scientist said. He shot the laser at John, and he screamed in agony as the laser hit his body. It sent a wave of nerves saying OW! Dude! Cut it out! He shut his eyes, and clenched his teeth together. He couldn't stand any more of this pain. He hoped that someone was coming to his rescue. He didn't care who, he didn't care when, but wanted to get here so he can be released from his cell.

The Doctor and Clara were in the TARDIS as it flew through space to it's next unknown destination. They were silent most of the way. Then Clara said, trying to lighten the mood, "How does the TARDIS select where we end up next?" The Doctor looked over at her from the console. "I actually had a conversation with the TARDIS once. It's a long story, so don't ask, she said that she doesn't take me where I want to go, but where I need to be. So I don't know where we'll turn up next." He said.  
"Ah..." Clara said, uneasily. She was worried about where they would end up. At last, the TARDIS landed. "Finally!" The Doctor said. "Let's see where we ended up!" He said, excitedly. He and Clara rushed out of the TARDIS, only to be greeted by Daleks, in a semicircle around the TARDIS doors. "GREETINGS, DOCTOR!" One Dalek said. "IT IS VERY NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looked out into the crowd of Daleks, a grim look on his face. "I thought Oswin took away all memory of me from your data banks." "NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIVES, LEAVE SOMETHING A LITTLE LESS REVEALING." The head Dalek said. A little port opened up in the Dalek's central area. A tray came out with a scrap of clothing on it. "AFTER WE SCANNED THE CLOTHING LEFTOVER, WE WATCHED ALL OF YOUR BIGGEST VICTORIES AND FAILURES. WE SAW ALL OF YOUR VICTORIES AGAINST THE DALEK RACE. WE WERE INFURIATED. SO WHEN WE SAW YOUR TARDIS MATERIALIZE, WE THOUGHT OF YOUR DEATH. AND HOW WONDERFUL IT WILL BE." Clara looked at the Doctor, "Wait, Oswin? That was one of the people that I turned into when I entered your timeline!" "THE GIRL REMEMBERS!" The Dalek leader said as he went over to Clara. "SHE REMEMBERS TOO MUCH. YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED FIRST!"

The Dalek shoved them into the cell. "MAKE SURE NOT TO PLAN ANYTHING! OR YOU SHALL BE AUTOMATICALLY EXTERMINATED!" It shouted. "Alright! We get it!" Clara said, annoyed. The Doctor and Clara sat against the wall. Clara sighed. "Are we going to make it out alive?" She asked, hopefully. "Don't count on it, lady." A voice said from the darkness. "Oi! who's there? That's no way to speak to a lady!" Clara said, a bit of sass in her tone. John slunk into the light, his black hair drenched with sweat from the testing he had just went through. The Doctor studied him. "Have I seen you before?" He asked, curiously. "Not that I remember." John replied "The Name's John, John-" "Wait, there are other people here!?" Clara said, hopefully. "Nope. Just me." "How long have you been here?" Clara asked.

John gestured towards the wall. Clara silently counted all of the tallies. "I've been here since I was 14. One year. One year of agony. One year of Dalek experiments!" John was starting to get unstable. "Wait, what kind of experiments did they perform on you?" The Doctor said, suddenly. He stood up and looked John in the eye. "Experiments to test laser strength, why?" John said. "How are you not dead?!" The Doctor said. "There has been only one person that I knew that could survive Dalek lasers! And he's-" A look of relation came across the Doctor's face. "He's... Immortal..." He said. And He took John by the shoulders, and shook him. "What is your last name?!" He asked. "H-Harkness... John Harkness..."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor let go of John, in shock. "But... Jack never had any interest in anyone after he left..." "Well," John said. "My mum wasn't from your little 'band of heroes', she was an ordinary waitress from Bath. They fell in love, married, and had me. And here we are!" John said, proudly. Obviously sarcastic. "Doctor, um, quick question... What exactly happened to my dad when he decided to leave?" The Doctor looked at him, a look of sorrow on his face. "I'm so... So sorry..." "What happened to my dad, Doctor?" John said, angrily. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAD?!" The last word was shouted out... As if by a dalek.

Clara stared in horror, "Doctor... What was that?" The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. "Jack, say 'AAHH!'" Jack opened his mouth and said "AAHH!" The Doctor looked into his throat, and used his screwdriver, the different pitches of the sonic made John's voice go up and down, as well. "Well..." The Doctor said, when he finished. "The exposure to all of this dalekanium, and other Scaro-brought metals is starting to manipulate his voice..." The Doctor's eyes got big, as if he was just remembering something.

The Doctor slapped his forehead. "Of course, it all makes sense!" He shouted. "The Daleks didn't keep you alive because your immortal, oh no they didn't! The kept you alive because of your potential! Think about it! An immortal Dalek! They weren't testing you for laser strength practice, they were testing you because they want to know how much you can take! Oh this is bad, this is really, really bad!" John spoke up. "So... what are they doing to me, exactly?" "I'm so sorry, John... But they're turning you into a Dalek..."


End file.
